This invention relates to a wide band magnetic recording system, and particularly to types of cassettes and tape handling systems for magnetic recorders in which the transducer heads are continuously scanned at a relatively higher velocity past a moving record media, such as recording tape, which is moving at a substantially lesser velocity.
Details of the scanners and tape scanning formats are disclosed in the related applications.